<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outcast - Prologue by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687422">Outcast - Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails'>Rulerofthecosmosandsnails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Warriors AU, btw mapleriver is rakepick unsure if that was communicated well, just a test to see if i wanna keep writing this, listen this is just a prologue to my warriors au lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:56:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderheart has fled the Gathering, warriors hot on his tail after he has accused Mapleriver, the Thunderclan deputy, of murder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outcast - Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thundering pawsteps were the only warning the dozing queens had before Spiderheart crashed into the nursery. His chest was heaving as he panted and his paws stumbled over one another, but his eyes were alert and darting back and forth until he spotted Heatherclaw and Tallkit and bounded over.</p>
<p>He began to try and roughly nose them out of the nest, to the shock of the other queens. His words trembled with fear and exhaustion as he gasped, “We… we need to go. Now. I’m not – we’re not safe here.”</p>
<p>His mother blocked his every attempt to get her to sit up, almost violently pushing away his muzzle with her paw. Some of the fur on her back spiked as she hissed, “What are you talking about, Spiderheart?”</p>
<p>Faint yowling could be heard in the distance, getting closer with each passing second, and Spiderheart could feel the blood draining from beneath his fur.</p>
<p>“I can’t explain, I just need you to come, now!”</p>
<p>“No!” She swatted at his probing muzzle, claws extended, and he jerked away with a startled hiss. “Spiderheart, you are being ridiculous! I will not leave Windclan for something that you did!”</p>
<p>The tom stilled, the faint light of the moon shining down on his silver fur. The shadows cast on his face made his markings look ethereal, almost like the arachnid he was named after. The moment was swiftly put to rest when thick storm clouds covered the moon and plunged the nursery into darkness, and Spiderheart began to speak.</p>
<p>“If you will not leave the clan for your own safety, your kit’s safety, then on your head be it. But I will not stand idly while the clans corrupt my sister!”</p>
<p>With his last words in a frenzied howl, he lunged forward to nab Tallkit from the nest. Heatherclaw screeched in alarm and raked her claws through his muzzle, tearing through the soft fur and spraying blood onto the nursey floor. Spiderheart jolted back with a yowl of pain, a coppery taste filling his mouth as crimson liquid dripped into his mouth. Heavy pawsteps sounded outside, and Berryleap cried, “He’s in here!”</p>
<p>With one last terrified glance towards his mother and his sister, Spiderheart turned tail and burst out of the nursery, much to the surprise of the surrounding warriors. Thick raindrops fell from the tempest sky and splattered on his pelt, washing some of the blood from his muzzle as he raced out of camp. The other warriors quickly got over their momentary shock as he raced out of camp and ran after him, every pawstep sounding more and more like deafening thunder in the tom’s ears.</p>
<p>Spiderheart ran and ran until he could not hear the warriors behind him anymore, and then ran further still. He squeezed through a gap in the Horseplace fence and tumbled out into the pasture, darting towards the nearest covering he could. His face stung and his limbs were sore from running, but that didn’t compare to the sorrow he felt deep in his heart. When he scrabbled under an opening beneath a Twolegs’ wooden nest, he collapsed in a heap of aching fur and heavy paws. The tom could scarcely tuck his tail neatly around his paws as he did when sleeping in the warriors’ den, but at least the hard ground was cold on his almost feverish body.</p>
<p>With one last glance around his temporary den, he allowed his eyes to slide shut and drift into a light doze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i’m a furry lmao</p>
<p>hmu on my tumblr @struckbyelectriclove and talk hogwarts mystery or warriors or both with me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>